


Operation nautilus

by Godslayer772



Category: Military Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godslayer772/pseuds/Godslayer772
Summary: Place: South China seaTime: 0330 hoursTemp: water 40’F air 34’FAboard the USS Sioux  cv 278 (aircraft carrier)Unidentified-submarine has been detected   nearby and moving in on their possession
Kudos: 1





	Operation nautilus

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, minor cussing is used in some dialogues.  
> Just a minor warning, hope you enjoy the story
> 
> A work of fiction, so all charters and actions are made up.

Aboard the USS Sioux radar room there has been a sub detected closing in.

“Come see this, I believe I have an Unidentified-submarine is nearby sir”

“Well, Private that seems too small and is moving to fast to be a submarine what do you think we should do”

“Officer, I think we should report this, sir”

“What, some drifting, unidentifiable object at  
Yeah I will not be getting the admiral for this at 3:30 in the morning”, 

Same time, Outside on the flight deck  
Petty officer Orrin is walking around the flight deck when he sees a seaman sitting down by the fighter jet he should be cleaning.

“Hey seaman, get over here” Orrin yells

The startled seaman jumps up and his hand instinctive went to salute.

“Yes, petty officer Orrin, sir”

“Why are you just sitting down son,  
You have a job to do, get to it”

As the Seaman gets to work again, officer Orrin turns toward the front of the ship and sees a blurred shadow above the waves about 40 yards out.

“Hey, night watch  
Get your sorry ass over here” yells officer Orrin. 

The night watch comes running over  
Searchlight in hand but still shivering.

“What is it sir” the watchman says as he pushes some hot air into his hands.

“Shine some light on that shadow  
Off the starboard of the ship”

The night watch runs over and shines the light and began scanning the water until he yells,

“Get back sir, shit, everyone brace your selves”

Petty officer Orrin barely heard him before he was knocked off his feet and thrown in the air

The night watch screams as he falls onto the flight deck

We’re hit we’re hit 

Officer Orrin starts to run towards the bridge but can barley walk as the ship is jostled around in a second explosion 

Back inside

Vice admiral of the us navy fleet  
Anthony Zeren was writing a letter home,  
He feels the ship rock, then rock again, the seas must be roughing up he thinks as he resumes writing to his family  
when suddenly he hears a knock 

*knock knock*

He gets up instantly. Closes his pen 

“What is it, roberts”

Roberts, his chief CO of the ship stutters 

“Uh , sir”

“Yes” 

the vice admiral replies as he opens the door

“There is a problem”

says Robert looking down 

“No shit, Roberts, I said don’t bother me unless there is a problem, so what is the problem” 

“Uh sir, we are um sinking sir”

“WHAT”  
shouts the vice admiral  
Relishing the shaking was explosions he panics 

“How fast” 

“Inconclusive”  
says Roberts replying as they both start running towards the bridge

They are both running down the hall  
Roberts Yelling at all the sleeping officers to get up and put on a life jacket  
As the vice admiral is still trying to learn about the problem from Roberts 

He reaches the bridge and it is in disarray  
His officers were assessing damage when he arrived 

“There was no radar reports”...

“Where where we hit” ...

“Launch the planes”...

“Put out those fires” ...

each one in their own panicked state, when the vice admiral snaps them into a full state of readiness, yelling

“Shut up, now”

The other officers shut it immediately  
He asks the officer In charge of the engine room, what is the damage 

Officer goblov says

“Only minor damage to engine room, sir  
We will be moving again as soon as the fires are under control”

“As soon as the reactor is confirmed to be interact we need to start moving back to base” says the admiral 

Then he says, to the aircraft operations officer, 

“Get these birds into the sky we are only twenty miles from base, send them to alert others about subs in the area”

The officer runs to a phone and calls the flight crew to start launching the planes now.

As the aircraft at getting ready to leave, there is a third explosion, around the port side of the aft engine room 

Officer goblov reports immediately 

“Sir, We lost engine room two”

The admiral tells the gunnery officer to have all weapons active immediately, and for all non essential techingins to get ready to abound on ship. 

The abandoning of the ship commences  
As the Vice admiral runs do to the comms room  
And when reaches them He says 

“Contact potus, now”

The technician switches on the secure line and dials the whitehouse

“He is sleeping with his family  
The president is not available” says the technician 

“Tell them that it is important” 

The tech relays the message And is told the president will get back to you later but is unavailable now. 

The Vice admiral, shocked when told the president would not speak to him, said 

Fine get me the joint chief of staff 

The tech dials for the pentagon and tells the admiral,

“They are not at available either sir”

“WHAT” he screams

“Yeah, sir they joint chief of staff are not at the pentagon”

“God almighty, no one in Washington is available” 

“No sir”

“Fine  
Tell admiral Andrew McLaughlin that we are going down  
Use the confirmation code 12466331”

The technician switches his radio back on and repeated the message

“Rear Admiral McLaughlin,  
This is the USS Sioux cv 278  
Going down in the southChina sea  
Repeat the South China Sea”

The rear admiral’s technician heard the message and asked for coordinates 

The technician read the coordinates  
“Mark 12n 113E  
We are 16 miles off the southern coast of the triton island s  
We are going down  
Do you copy”

The rear admirals technician asking for the coordinates and the message is send again, in a slightly higher pitch the technician says 

“15°47′2″N 111°11′52″E / 15.78389°N 111.19778°E / 15.78389; 111.19778  
please confirm  
This is the USS Sioux sinking.  
hit Off the triton islands, please confirm  
We are sinking  
Please confirm”

He didn’t hear the other technician confirm.  
Then the line agent dead, the technician stoped shouting into the radio and looked at the admiral.

“Sir, I don’t think anyone can help”

“Alright, son. You get your poeple out of this area and abandon ship” 

“Roger that sir”

As the radio unit went running out the comms rooms the vice admiral felt the ship list 6 degrees to the port port side.

“Oh crap”, he thought to himself

As he started back to the fight deck.  
He made it right as the bridge was being abandoned, and his CO Robert told him everyone except the Indonesian trainees had made it off the ship because they didn’t know how to swim.

“Were are they”, the admiral said

“What” said Roberts 

“The trainees”

“They were next to the engine room when it blew up”

“Are they dead”

“I don’t know sir”

“Great, hold one lifeboat for me and the trainees” 

“You can’t be serious”

“I am , now get off the ship”

The admiral said as he runs to the aft of the ship  
He then climbs down to the engine level, and opens the hatch.

The compartment went to the engine room which was under water and had no lights on.  
“Boy, it’s cold” he thought as he took a deep breath and jumped into the hatch.

He could not see anything but he already knew where he had to go.  
As he was wading in the 4 foot high water  
He started yelling for the trainees to make some noise.

And then he heard a loud bang  
Then another and another 

He followed the banging to a door, bolted shut  
When He reached the banging he said, 

“trainees you have to open the door”

They all shout, 

“no we can’t, we can swim we don’t want to drown” 

The admiral replied,  
“don’t worry you can still walk, please open the door and follow me to the life boats”

He stopped and listened to the trainees whispering and then he heard the door unbolt and then open 

He said “glad you decided Join me, let’s go”

As he led the trainees through the dark hallway, he guided them with his voice until they reached the door to the latter. The Admiral opened it and the water comes poring in into the layers compartment, so he helps the Indonesians in first and up the hatch then closes the door to stop the water from coming into the compartment. 

The lights still were on and that meant they could jump ship and release the life boat. As they reached the top, the first trainee unbolted the deck level hatch and opened it. Stepped out and screamed as he fell out and into the water. 

The others moved out the way as Admiral Zeren climbed up the hatch and saw the flight deck was at a 12 degree angle

The admiral looking out saw the trainee who fell shouting that he could swim  
the admiral shouted 

“hold on, we’re coming to you”

The rest of the trainees asked if their friend was ok and the admiral said 

“he was fine”

“How will we get down”

“Just follow me”

The other trainees followed the admiral out the hatch and held onto the rail as they made their way down to the life’s boat which the trainee had luckily missed while falling.  
The admiral put all of the trainees in the boat and then released it, telling them to pick up their fallen comrade. They protested not letting him into the. Boat, but he insisted.

“Go, I am right behind you” 

as the boat fell into the water the admiral went back to a storage compartment in the latter compartment and grab himself an extra couple of life jackets, MREs and a combat knife.

Then the admiral jumped.


End file.
